At present, motor vehicles are being increasingly equipped with devices for electronic assistance of the driver. These devices are, for example, sensor devices, such as cameras and distance sensors which detect the environment of the motor vehicle and in doing so generate environment data.
The environment data is provided to the driver typically in the form of a visual display (e.g., a camera image) or in the form of an acoustic signal (e.g., in dependence on a distance to an obstacle in the environment of the motor vehicle). This data is customarily displayed by a display device which is fixedly integrated in the motor vehicle in the region of the instrument display or centre console.
Depending on the driving situation (e.g., forward driving or reversing, parking procedure), sensor devices arranged at different positions of the motor vehicle may be interrogated in order to adapt the environment data provided to the driver, for example, to the driving direction of the motor vehicle. However, in some driving situations (e.g., reversing) the driver typically changes the orientation of his/her viewing direction inside the motor vehicle. This may result in the display device, for displaying the environment data and fixedly integrated in the motor vehicle, not lying in the viewing direction, and thus lying outside the field of view, of the driver.
To avoid such disadvantages, a parking aid is described in published application DE 10 2011 121 285 A1. In this aid, obstacles are detected by sensor devices at least in an environment located at the front side and at the rear side of the motor vehicle. The environment data generated during this is displayed in dependence on the driving direction of the motor vehicle by means of a display device arranged in the region of the windscreen or by means of a display device arranged in the region of the rear window (e.g., a head-up display).